falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Colonia Tamaulipas
A colony of Mormons set amongst the prairies and ranges of the Cattle Country. The town of Quijano was in the early 1900s flooded with a large number of Mormon settlers looking for cheap land, and even cheaper living, however, when the world ended in 2077, a few of the surviving Mormon ranchers rebuilt their small Mexican town into a center of ranching and agriculture and with the marriage of the Mormon Adkins family to the Mexican Riveras the town became a contender in the regional bovine market. History Pre-War In 1905, the small Mexican town of Quijano was struggling along under the weight of violence from the revolution and the oppressive taxes of the constantly changing regimes. Desperate for some decent money, the town Mayor; Emilio Rodriguez, put a measure through the town's council to sell off the excess land to American ranchers, offering to settle the ranchers and their families if they agreed to develop the land they were sold, or bring their herds down South. Many ranchers in Texas, strained under the weight of hefty taxes and regulations, decided that moving to Mexico was their best option. One of these families was the large Adkins family, a family of Mormon settlers and ranchers out of Salt Lake City. The Adkins had moved to Texas in hopes of fostering their growing ranching business, however, their business had struggled in the face of larger and more powerful ranching operations run by native Texans, the fact that they were Mormon didn't help their situation either as they dealt with constant harassment and distrust from their neighbors, competitors and local authorities. Thus making the move to Mexico made all the more sense, thus under the leadership of Jeremiah Adkins the family moved to Mexico, where they could live in relative peace. Once in Mexico the Adkins used their saved up fortune to buy a large plot of land at very low prices, and then promptly moved their family into the new estate. As years went by, Jeremiah took on two new wives and had a total of 38 children. These kids would go on to become a major part of the town's economy and government as the Adkins had sons in everything from the town government to the local Army units, giving the Adkins unprecedented power over the town. Eventually their sons made their way into the Mexican Federal government as Ervel Adkins was elected into the Mexican Senate. The Adkins family would continue to dominate the local Mexican political scene for the next hundred years, and when the American invasion came in 2050, the Adkins helped the occupying American troops police the area, hunt down partisans, and develop the local oil economy. To add, the town became a haven for American extradites looking to live a life of little control. The Great War Quijano was too small and insignificant of a target to deserve a nuclear bomb itself, but the town was irradiated as fallout blew in from the region's bigger cities. In the weeks following the Great War, most of the citizens either left town or were killed by Radiation. However, the Adkins family, led by their patriarch Jed Adkins, fled into the hills with their herd of cattle and two ranch hands; Pete and Dusty. Both of which would later be killed by the family when they tried to steal the Adkins' firearms and a few beeves. The Adkins family set up a camp and began to survive off of the herd of cattle they had moved into the hills, staying there for several years. Struggle and Survival In the immediate aftermath of the Great War, the town was basically devoid of life as the townsfolk either left or died of radiation, however, about a decade after the Great War, life began to return to Quijano. The first permanent resident of Quijano after the Great War was a Prospector by the name of Joshua McCanter. Joshua had come into town to simply collect some scrap for trade when he found the town to have been basically untouched by the nuclear arms that destroyed the world. Searching through the buildings he found plenty of canned goods along with two revolvers that had been abandoned by their owners. Deciding that the town would be a worthwhile place to settle down, he took his few belongings and set them up in an old Poseidon Oil gas station. There he resided as he made daily trips into the ruins to look for tradable items, making sure to avoid any irradiated sections of town. Eventually, the merchants he traded with began to question where Joshua got his scrap. Thus, after one particular transaction, they followed him back to Quijano. After seeing the treasure trove of pre-war material the town held, they too began to pick over the town, and as the merchants came, so did people and soon the town had a small population of 32 people. Joshua, seeing that the town was growing, decided to make himself the town Mayor and Sheriff. Calling the townsfolk together, he announced his new appointment as the town's sole leader and lawman. The reaction he received was mixed, with a few people being rather vocal in their disdain for their new dictator. Joshua, however, wasn't wavered by this hostility, and he promptly went around trying to convince those who questioned him that he wasn't going to abuse his power and he would bring their town prosperity. He managed to convince a few, and those he could not, he dealt with with his two revolvers. Yet even as the town began to organize itself, they were already facing trouble from the outside. The most prominent issue was the radiation that saturated some parts of town and the dangers it posed whenever the wind kicked it towards people's homesteads. However the biggest problem related to radiation was the irradiated food the some people found about the town, most notably irradiated liquor. There had been several cases of radiation sickness in the town as a result of the victims drinking irradiated liquor and thus Joshua made the decision to ban the consumption of alcohol within the town. This angered many of the townsfolk and of course hampered the town's growth as the town's small Tavern; The Crow's Roost was forced to serve non-alcoholic drinks to the thirsty caravaneers and cowboys that came into town. On top of the new prohibition on alcohol the town was suddenly faced with the threat of a band of raiders known as Carter's Corsairs. Carter's Corsairs were a group of pirates that roved the coastline from their base in Port Isabel, Texas, and due to Quijano's close proximity to the Ocean it quickly became a victim of raids from Carter's Corsairs. The first attack to have targeted the town came from one of the Corsair's newer and younger Captains; Marcus Moore. Marcus and his small flotilla of dinghies and rafts landed on the shore not far from Quijano and after ambushing a few caravans they turned their attention to the nearby towns. Quijano was the first on their list and they attacked with thirty men and women, armed with an assortment of melee weapons and a few firearms they descended upon the town, wreaking havoc. Joshua did his best, but he was only one man and in the course of the attack, he shot himself out of bullets, thus they were without defenses when the next attack came. However, in the hills the Adkins family had been watching the progress of the battle from afar and finally decided to intervene to help the town. Descending the hills that they resided in, they moved into town armed with the various weapons they had kept since off of dead raiders and desperadoes and offered to defend the town for a large strip of land that they could raise their Brahmin (their cattle had since mutated) and live comfortably. Joshua agreed and Jed Adkins and his family prepared to defend the town. When the Corsairs attacked the town again they were met by heavy gunfire and grenades. Thinking that the town had hired mercenaries the pirates fled, and made a note of avoiding the town from then on. After the battle, the Adkins promptly moved the remainder of their family and their herd of Brahmin down into the town and settled down upon a sizable piece of land and began to tend to their herd. From this point onwards the town would develop around the Adkins' cattle business, The Crow's Roost and the town mayor Joshua McCanter's growing family. The First Great Cattle Drive By the time 2151 had arrived Colonia Tamaulipas had expanded into a thriving little town. Having dropped their old town name of Quijano for Colonia Tamaulipas in honor of the large number of Mormon converts that had 'colonized' the town, the town now sported a population of around 75 people, all of whom either worked in the town or out in the pastures for the Adkins or McCanter families. However the defining event of this year was when the town's leading cattle family; the Adkins were able to get together a large enough herd of Brahmin to sell in the meat markets of Valle Hermoso. Led by the current family Patriarch Jeremiah Adkins they drove 80 beeves into Valle Hermoso, where they sold them for well under their expected value. The cause of this price drop was the introduction of Longhorns into the Tamaulipas cattle trade, the Longhorns were an all around better product then Brahmin and thus were worth far more than their two headed counterparts. Thus Jeremiah returned to Colonia Tamaulipas with barely half the amount of money they had expected to make, and a small herd of twelve Longhorns. That following week the Adkins sold off or traded the remainder of their Brahmin herd in favor of the Longhorns. For a time, life was hard and they were forced to survive off what caps they had saved up, but when they were able to start selling their Longhorns they were soon back on financially stable ground. This era is also punctuated by the arrival of David Rivera, a poor dirt farmer looking for work and found it as a cowhand working for the McCanter family. The Second Great Cattle Drive The second great cattle drive occurred several years after the first, in 2163. However the drive wasn't led by the Adkins Family, but rather the up and coming Riveras. The Riveras had settled in Colonia Tamaulipas, just after the first cattle drive and had quickly risen to power through their hard labor and financial skill. Eventually they had compiled a small herd of Longhorns that they had bought from outside vendors and promptly began the process of raising the beeves for sale. When enough of the herd had matured and had left enough offspring, the Riveras drove them into Valle Hermoso making enough caps to buy even more cattle and hire a few new hands to work on the family ranch. The end result of this successful drive was to put the Riveras on the map as Colonia Tamaulipas' second most powerful cattle family. The Adkins & Riveras With the rise of the Riveras as a major contender within the town there began an era in which there was a fierce competition between the Adkins and Rivera family, with both sides looking to undercut the other in hopes of gaining further power within the town and as a result, the region. The competition was fierce, there were more than a few fights at the Crow's Roost and more often than not the Adkins and Riveras would wake up to find their fences to be slashed or knocked over. However, before the two families started an all out war, they were shocked to discover that some of their children had taken a liking to each other. Notably Richard Adkins' son William and Jorge Riveras' daughter Marie. Marriage With the marriage of William and Marie the Adkins and Rivera family united. The conflict between the two families were promptly put to an end as they combined their assets to grow their power and become a power in the Cattle Country. Using their combined family fortunes they bought up a great deal of land around Colonia Tamaulipas thus making them the most powerful family in all of the colony. Lipan-Cattlemen Wars Despite having controlled a great deal of land in and around Colonia Tamaulipas the Adkins-Rivera Family was still scoping for more land on which to graze their herd of Longhorns, however, most of the unclaimed land between Valle Hermoso and Colonia Tamaulipas was controlled by tribes of Lipan. Thinking that they could simply buy the land of the tribes they offered a great sum of caps to the Lipan tribes to move off the land, even offering part of their herd to help feed the tribes during the transition. However, every tribal Chief they presented this offer to turned down the caps and cattle instead telling the Adkins-Rivera that they could no longer move their cattle across their tribal lands without paying a fee to the Chiefs. Angered by this turn of events the Adkins-Rivera Family decided to skip the diplomatic route and go straight for armed conflict, hiring every mercenary and hired gun in the area, even a few Lipan mercenaries were brought in. To add they sought the support of and got help from the Valverde Family of Valle Hermoso. With their personal army of mercenaries hired and organized the Adkins-Rivera Family sent them against the Lipan tribes. As the mercenaries of the two cattle families fought to remove the Lipan from their land, the town of Colonia Tamaulipas began to suffer for it. For one the hiring of dozens of mercenaries for the war effort essentially filled the town with all kinds of lowlifes and scum, the crime rate increased and Sheriff Armstrong was soon dealing with a whole jail full of reprobates among the likes of Roger Stilkins, Boyd "Liver Eatin" Williams, and Augustus Armstark. However, despite these issues Sheriff Armstrong and his three deputies were able to keep the town under control, although the town did see a spike in the movement of illicit substances in the town, most notably Jet and various kinds of booze. For a town that had been in a great deal of time, dry the sudden change in pace was jarring and the town clinic was soon filled with Jet addicts looking to rid themselves of the shakes and the incessant need for narcotics. It got to a point where Mayor McCanter publicly condemned the Adkins-Riveras for having brought such a plague upon their town and soon called out the town militia to help run the mercenaries and the other reprobates out of town. As these men and women were hustled out of town they moved out into the outskirts of town and since most were still employed by the Adkins-Rivera Family they set up a tent city that rapidly transitioned into a sort of hooverville full of ramshackle shacks, large tent saloons and full of all sorts of despicable people. This slum quickly became known as Jimmy Town, named after one of the many crooks who set themselves up as local crime lords in the tent city. As the slum grew so did the number of reprobates and soon the tent city was ruled over by three crime lords; Jimmy "Jimbo" Hughes, Dusty Wynn, and the Super Mutant; Brown. Beyond the increased crime rate the town also fell victim to several attacks from tribal warbands as farms and ranches on the outskirts of town were raided by vengeful tribals, causing Mayor McCanter to again call out the town militia to help fend off attacks from tribals and defend homesteads along with the cattle herds that were the mainstay of the town's economy. However, one year later when the war had all but ended and the few remaining Lipan had either been run off or killed the town was finally able to settle back into a sense of normalcy, allowing Mayor Thomas McCanter to recall the militia and end the sense of high tension that had gripped the town for the past year. Present Presently the town is still a thriving little ranching town, surviving off the business brought in from merchants, cowboys and mercenaries that pass through the town on their way to a job. The cattle herds remain the mainstay of the town's economy with the town trading their hides and meat as well as driving them to buyers up North in Texas or further South in the Papal States. Government Mayor's Office Since the town's foundation the local civil government has been dominated by Joshua McCanter and his descendants, with town under the current leadership of Thomas McCanter. The Mayor's office has been run for by many men and women and those few mayors of Colonia Tamaulipas that weren't members of the McCanter Family usually didn't last too long in their post, with the longest term of any one Mayor being two terms in office. Despite allegations that the McCanters are using heinous means to maintain their control of the town government, they do not abuse their power, but rather govern evenly and judicially, never playing favorites or giving in to cronyism and thus is a generally well liked and respected family within Colonia Tamaulipas. To add the McCanters are also heralded as the guardians of the Mormon faith in Tamaulipas, with the eldest male member of the McCanter Family holding the title of Protector of the Faith and hold the sole authority over the town's law enforcement bodies and militia, giving them the right to order arrests, issue warrants, organize posses and of course to issue laws that these bureaus are to enforce. Sheriff's Office The title of Sheriff has been held by many different men in Colonia Tamaulipas, from Joshua McCanter giving himself the title when he first ruled the town, to the famed Alama Hennigan who faced off against the infamous Augustus Armstark and beat him in a duel, to the most recent Sheriff; Benjamin Armstrong. To date the Sheriff's Office has never had more than two or three deputies to help police the town, instead relying upon "Special Constables" nominated from among the townsfolk for extra manpower. In terms of the powers of the Sheriff over the town, the Sheriff and his deputies have the power to serve warrants, hire bounty hunters, lead posses organized by the Mayor and put up bounties along with hire new deputies or nominate temporary officers of the law to support them in law enforcement duties. However the official jurisdiction of the Sheriff and his constables extends no further than the town limits and the surrounding pastures, thus the tent city of Jimmy Town is completely out of their grasp as they would likely be shot if they were spotted up near there. Town Militia The town militia is made up of all the able bodied men of Colonia Tamaulipas meant to be called up when an issue cannot be handled by the Sheriff and his men alone. Despite having supported the Sheriff and Mayor in multiple incidents that ended well for all, they have at times been used as the personal posse of the Adkins-Rivera Family helping to drive rival cattle families off land and in one incident, slaughter a village of Lipan. Economy The town itself grows very few crops due to the soil being heavily irradiated by the Great War, thus the town survives of the cattle industry that it was basically founded upon. The herd of Longhorns that graze out in the pastures outside of town are used for making leather, their meat and as tradable commodities to be bought and sold between the various merchants that tread Tamaulipas and Texas, they are also sold on a small scale to caravaneers to be used as pack animals. Beyond the Longhorns the town also serves travelers that pass through the town, serving drinks (strictly non-alcoholic) and food to the various cowboys and drovers that move through town, along with providing rooms for rent. However, for those looking into getting something a bit stronger to drink and maybe some pleasant company, Jimmy Town will serve their needs just fine as Sheriff Armstrong and his deputies don't have much jurisdiction in the tent city. Culture Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints The LDS church has a prominent presence within Colonia Tamaulipas, with a congregation that numbers around 90 people the town, resulting in the town being the center of Mormonism within Mexico. As a result the town's original family; The McCanter Family as the Protectors of the Faith and as a result are the keepers of holy several holy artifacts. The eldest son of the McCanter Family is entrusted with the Sword of The Blood of the Lamb of God, The Breastplate of Holy Saint and the Chalice of the Lord's Holy Church. All these are kept by the McCanters upon their estate as ceremonial items, but it was rumored that in the early days of Colonia Tamaulipas the eldest McCanter son used the sword and breastplate in the battle against a posse of outlaws that attacked the town in the early 2230s. Category:Places Category:Communities Category:Mexico Category:Tamaulipas